


Спокон веков господствует обычай, что победителю принадлежит добыча...

by Menada_Vox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Fetish, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menada_Vox/pseuds/Menada_Vox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Война окончена, за исключением немногочисленных очагов сопротивления Упивающихся Смертью. Гарри согласен вести переговоры… но только с Драко.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спокон веков господствует обычай, что победителю принадлежит добыча...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To the Victor Go the Spoils](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/65973) by graylor. 



> По материалам Википедии: Система добычи (от англ. spoils system) — практика продвижения и найма правительственных служащих, когда в результате смены власти победившие формируют состав государственных органов из своего окружения и своих сторонников. При такой системе во власть допускаются только хорошо знакомые «политической элите» люди, связанные круговой порукой.  
> Оригинальное название — производная (переводное — вольный перевод) фразы губернатора штата Нью-Йорк Уильяма Л. Марси, в 1832 г. выступившего с апологией такой практики, заявив, «что ничего нет ложного в правиле, что победителю принадлежит добыча (spoils of the enemy)».

1.

Отец сидел на уцелевшем стуле — единственном во всей цитадели — и читал письмо. Представитель Поттера стоял на улице, за порогом нашего сомнительного убежища — невместно им, таким всем из себя благодетельным, находится под одной крышей с Упивающимися Смертью.

Меня, как и всех остальных, снедало любопытство насчёт послания, но мы были слишком изнурены, чтобы отстоять своё право прочитать его.

Две недели, когда приходилось создавать каждую порцию пищи и каждую кровать, постоянно сменять друг друга в дозорах и поддерживать охранные контуры для защиты как от светлых волшебников, так и от погоды, истощили нас до такой степени, когда усталость больше похожа на покорность.

Где-то там, снаружи, в сумерках, расположилась Армия Света. Волдеморт пал, и те из нас, кто выжил (большинство здешних — благодаря добродетельной неявке на последнюю битву), перегруппировались, чтобы... Ну, что именно нам следует делать, до конца мы уверены не были.

Некоторые желали сражаться до последнего вздоха. Отец заявил, что эти желающие свободны и могут отправляться в самоубийственные рейды, но лично он их организацией заниматься не будет. И поскольку отец был самым известным и самым опасным Упивающимся в этой заплесневелой старой крепости, никто не стал спорить.

А теперь профессор МакГонагалл ожидала на улице у нашего порога, терпя всепроникающую сырость, слишком гордая, будь она проклята, чтобы разделить с нами тепло очага.

Я-то обычно не подвержен суицидальным наклонностям, но её поза вывела меня из себя.

Отец встал. Наши соратники один за другим поднимали усталые головы, чтобы посмотреть на него. В другую эпоху он мог бы быть седым королём, который вынужден выбирать между последней битвой и капитуляцией.

Повелительный жест с его стороны — и рядом возник Робертс. Они тихо переговорили, Робертс стоял с открытым ртом, как будто собирался спорить, отец подавил его взглядом.

— Исполняйте. Драко.

По его зову я подошёл к отцу и умудрился не отстать, когда мы вошли в жилые коридоры, похожие на переполненные кроличьи норы. В итоге оказались в его комнате, для меня — едва ли неожиданность.

— Поттер хочет начать переговоры и в качестве парламентёра желает видеть тебя. Таковы его условия.

Думал я быстро. Насколько мне известно, я — единственный здесь человек, кого Поттер вообще знал более-менее хорошо. Я самый молодой. По его данным, я ещё не успел насовершать военных преступлений.

Я — единственный наследник отца.

Вариантов действий в данном случае я видел массу, жаль, весьма немногие могли принести нам хоть какую-то выгоду.

Посмотрев отцу в глаза, я понял, что выбора, вообще-то, не было. Снова.

Лязг жести заставил нас обоих повернуться к двери. Робертс с подручными, чьих имён я не помнил, принесли бадью и, как я подозревал, остатки наших запасов воды.

Мы могли бы призвать больше чарами, но есть определенный предел для тела, после которого расплата за магию перевешивает блага созданной пищи и питья.

— Что...

Отец приподнял бровь.

— Сейчас, как никогда в твоей жизни, Драко, тебе нужно произвести наилучшее впечатление. Вряд ли это получится, учитывая, что ты столько дней не мылся.

Как только бадья наполнилась, мне велели туда лезть. Я хорошенько оттер себя мочалкой — если меня скоро убьют или бросят в Азкабан до конца моих дней, последнее желание приговорённого — побыть напоследок чистым.

К тому времени, как я выбрался из импровизированной ванны, мне успели почистить одежду. Когда я развернул её, заметил, что мой благодетель оказался дотошен в своей заботе и пропитал её запахом тимьяна. Грег, наверняка. Винсент ушёл в последнюю битву и не вернулся. Грег пошёл тоже и не произнёс ни слова с тех пор, как, пошатываясь, ввалился в наши двери обратно.

Я накинул мантию, гадая, вдруг это последний раз, когда я чувствую на коже свежее белье и чистую шесть. Когда я оделся, вернулся отец оценить результат.

— Твои волосы ужасны. Сядь и дай мне расчёску.

Это было незнакомое действие — и ещё хуже тем, что отец никогда меня не причёсывал, это мама делала, когда я был маленький. Была скрытая, исподволь, неправильность в том, что по волосам проводят расчёской, но при этом не слышно, как она напевает себе под нос, не обволакивает её духами, а вместо этого чувствуются едва уловимые запахи отцовского одеколона и пота.

В крепости не было зеркал, так что мне пришлось довольствоваться мнением отца. Он брызнул мне за уши одеколоном и расправил воротник. Я наблюдал, как вдоль стен, едва касаясь поверхности, бегают насекомые-паразиты.

— Отец, что я должен делать?

Он изучал меня с каким-то тёмным смирением. Потом поцеловал в обе щеки — формальный континентальный жест, ранее предназначенный только для нашей французской родни. Я попытался истолковать его и потерпел поражение.

— Будь Малфоем, — прошептал он и отступил. — Это всё, что тебе остаётся.

2.

МакГонагалл шла рядом со мной. Её идеально ровная, застывшая осанка красноречивее любых слов давала мне понять, что я для неё — неописуемое разочарование.

“Лучше, — думал я, — тебя разочаровать, чем отца”.

Эта земля была свободной от магглов зоной: Армия Света устроила бивуак в алебастровом дворце.

Что меня удивило, пустынном.

Я напрасно готовился терпеть трепливую толпу Уизли. Кстати, в этом симпатичном дворце наверняка есть амфитеатр. Удобно — поставят меня на сцену и сделают посмешищем.

А потом, как во времена Мерлина, в меня полетят разные неприятные заклинания, и они не остановятся, пока окончательно меня не укокошат.

Без сомнения, высокоморальная душевная организация гриффиндорцев воспримет это, как прекрасный спорт.

МакГонагалл постучала в дверь, получила приглушённый ответ, потом открыла и придержала дверь для меня.

Закипая, я шагнул в комнату.

— Закрой дверь, Малфой. Встреча конфиденциальная.

Поттер даже не потрудился взглянуть на меня. Судя по всему, вид из окна занимал его куда больше.

Я изучал комнату — учитывая мебель, предположительно, добротно обставленную поттерову спальню — и находились в ней аж целых двое, считая меня. Конфиденциальная встреча, что вы хотите. Что, теперь, когда Дамблдор мёртв, остальных советчиков он разогнал? Ну ещё бы, в шкуру директора влезть сложновато.

— Ну здравствуй, Малфой.

Поттер носил ту странную маггловскую униформу — синие брюки с уродливой рубашкой. Одежда больше подходила для занятий физическим трудом, нежели дипломатией — хотя чего от него ещё ждать.

Я вздёрнул подбородок. После прогулки в обществе МакГонагалл мои мысли пришли в порядок. Отец верил, что я смогу как-нибудь найти приемлемый выход из ситуации — для меня это означало, что по крайней мере один из нас должен выжить, чтобы продолжить род Малфоев, а наши соратники — получить гарантию справедливого суда.

У меня на шее ещё был свеж отцовский одеколон, я подозревал, что отец женится ещё раз. Послал же он меня сюда, подготовив, как идеальную жертву, разве нет?

Была в этом была некая неоспоримая справедливость.

И не было никаких причин играть словами.

— Каковы твои условия, Поттер?

У него закаменели плечи.

— Ты у меня уже есть.

Так вот, как это будет.

— А остальные?

Поттер пожал плечами, и у меня в желудке осел кусок льда. Видел я последствия министерских «вызовов» и «стандартных допросов». Скримджер займётся нами, а Поттер и пальцем не пошевелит. Зачем соблюдать правила войны, когда они явно победили и так? Мой отец и Грег уже мертвы или умирают в эту самую минуту, пока я тут...

Я сморгнул, уперся взглядом в зелёные глаза и целое мгновение не мог вспомнить, где нахожусь.

Поттер — когда он успел так вытянуться? — толкнул меня на стул и вложил мне в руку бутерброд.

— Не смотри на него, а ешь. Блин, Малфой, когда ты последний раз ел настоящую пищу?

Глаза у Поттера были очень большие и очень зелёные — пока не сузились в тёмные щёлочки. А я ощутил едва заметное касание Легилименции. Окклюменция требует надёжной почвы под ногами, а поскольку мир вокруг меня покачивался, я был не в том состоянии, чтобы защищаться.

— Они не умерли... это не... я бы не сделал такого, понял? — прошептал Поттер, прямо-таки поражённый тем, как плохо я могу думать о его стороне.

— Скримджер...

— Его здесь нет, и он не определяет границы моих полномочий, — заявил Поттер холодно. Он налил мне чашку чая и щедро добавил туда сливки и сахар.

Я успел несколько раз откусить от бутерброда, поэтому успокоился в достаточной степени, чтобы протестовать.

— Если сюда подмешан Веритасерум...

— Его там нет. Пей, пока не свалился.

Я выпил и не ощутил странного порыва сообщить Поттеру, что его дурацкие рабочие штаны ему идут. Так что, пока всё шло хорошо. Что ещё лучше, Поттер вернулся к своим мелодраматичным размышлениям и созерцал тьму за окном с видом последнего честного человека в мире, погрязшем во грехе. Ну или ещё какой дурью маялся. Да чем угодно, лишь бы не суетился вокруг меня со своей заботой.

Еда была вкусной, а чай... молочным. Несмотря на это, я его выпил. В груди чуть отпустило, и мир вокруг перестал кружиться. По понятным причинам я был зол на себя за приступ слабости на виду у Поттера.

— Вопрос в том, — сказал Поттер, когда я допил чай, — чего вы хотите? Мы оба знаем, что если мы штурмуем крепость, мои люди одержат верх — но понесут тяжёлые потери, а ваша группа будет полностью уничтожена. Я предпочёл бы этого избежать.

— Что ты предлагаешь? — спросил я.

— Беллатрикс Лестранж в крепости?

— Если и так, то она под чарами невидимости или пьёт Многосущное — и думаю, что она не смогла бы поддерживать ни то, ни другое слишком долго в таком маленьком пространстве, — я поразмыслил. — А вот Хэльсьен Маккензи там.

Поттер глянул на меня через плечо, явно озадаченно — так ему и надо.

— Хэльсьен была одной из близких подруг Беллатрикс, и маминых тоже, ещё по Хогвартсу. Она сестра Трехпалого Гордона Маккензи. В августе прошлого года он пытался взорвать министра.

— И Хэльсьен сдаст подругу-Упивающуюся?

Я закатил глаза.

— Она не Упивающаяся Смертью: она ужасно боится и Министерства, и Тёмного Лорда. Один из её кузенов оказался в цитадели и предложил ей убежище без разрешения моего отца, а когда она явилась, не мог же он выгнать её на улицу.

Поттер подумал над этим.

— Тогда соратника-Упивающегося сдаёшь ты? Более того, родную тётку?

Моё лицо ощутимо застыло.

— Она убила маму. Можешь содрать с неё кожу живьём и бросить на съедение гигантскому кальмару, если это тебе доставит удовольствие.

Поттер явно удивился, но воздержался от дальнейших комментариев.

Его непрекращающаяся задумчивость начинала подтачивать моё и без того шаткое терпение.

— Проклятье, Поттер, каковы твои условия? — зарычал я, когда больше не мог выносить его молчание. — Это что, какая-то изощрённая шутка? Если собираешься сдать меня Министерству, сдавай, только прекрати играть со мной!

В ответ — молчание, только теперь сердитое. 

— Ладно, — фыркнул я. — Поскольку это, судя по всему, значения не имеет вообще, я хочу безусловную безоговорочную амнистию для всех в цитадели — кроме Беллатрикс, если она там. Мы не участвовали в последней битве, мы уничтожили дементоров и Нагини...

— С вашей стороны, Малфой, это едва ли было актами альтруизма!

— А Грюм кромсает на куски невиновных родственников Упивающихся во имя добра и справедливости, да? И разумеется, идея сделать себе имя в сражении ни разу не приходила в голову Уизли, — я прожигал Поттера взглядом в ответ на такой же жгучий взгляд. — Не уничтожь мы тот хоркрукс, вы бы проиграли, и точно также проиграли бы, не уничтожь мы дементоров.

— Как вы в итоге умудрились избежать вызовов Волдеморта?

Я поколебался, сказать ему или нет, но не усмотрел, как это могло бы повредить нам теперь.

— У каждого есть своя излюбленная тактика поведения, некий базовый способ взаимодействия с окружающим миром. Тёмный Лорд всегда следовал принципу “разделяй и властвуй” — будь то в отношении мира в целом или собственной армии. Мы вычислили, что если нас соберется вместе достаточно много, соприкасаясь, мы сможем вроде как разделить боль между всеми, и она окажется вполне переносимой. Он мог удерживать чары полного призыва только несколько секунд, а потом ему приходилось призывать нас каждого по отдельности, и вот эти вызовы мы делили на всех.

Поттер стоял и просто разглядывал меня. Я гадал, что же он такого увидел: явно что-то интересное, судя по выражению его лица.

— Почему вы изначально не хотели сражаться?

— Неприятие перспективы верной смерти. Я отдаю себе отчёт, что это чувство гриффиндорцу вроде тебя незнакомо...

— С чего вы взяли, что это будет верная смерть? Если бы все вы пришли на его зов, силы наших армий были бы равны. А получилось, что он отвлёкся и ждал дементоров, а они не явились, и...

— И, — добавил я, когда его явно посетило озарение — как пыльным мешком стукнуло, — среди нас тоже есть провидцы. Вы бы победили. И даже если видение оказалось бы неверным, отказывая Тёмному Лорду в ресурсах и отвлекая его, мы гарантировали, что он проиграет. Мы, восставшие, видели, что он из себя представляет, и сочли, что даже сомнительное милосердие Министерства будет лучше, чем «честь» служить Тёмному Лорду в случае его победы.

Если бы Грега и Винса не послали — Грега за медикаментами, а Винса за едой — во время вызова они были бы в цитадели. Если бы они были вместе. Если бы кто-то из нас пошёл с ними, но их не особенно знали в лицо, и люди бы заметили группку незнакомых мужчин, ездящих по стране. Если бы.

Поттер уставился мне в глаза, как будто мог прочитать там правду.

3.

Гарри изучал Малфоя и не слышал эха непроизнесенных слов, а значит, Малфой не лгал. И это шокировало, что ли.

Он гадал, что произойдёт, если он расскажет Малфою про Верита Скрире. Посоветует ли Малфой, как лучше готовить это зелье и подливать врагу в чашку? Или посмеётся над тем, что для Гарри его сварила Гермиона, и он выпил дозу добровольно — но не понимая реальных последствий?

Это казалось благоразумным — гермионины слова, и Гарри даже сейчас не мог не согласиться с её аргументами. Зелье «не позволяет никакой фальши проникнуть в разум» — и неоценимо на поле боя, когда у врага столько возможностей затаиться.

Аргументы и в самом деле звучали неплохо. Даже несмотря на то, что Гермиона не успела подобрать для него антидот до сражения, она рано или поздно его найдёт, а Гарри был уверен, что сможет прожить под влиянием зелья, сколько потребуется.

К счастью, оно действительно работало великолепно, позволяя видеть сквозь маскирующие чары, Многосущное зелье и мантии-невидимки.

К несчастью...

Гарри больше не мог думать о чём-то, что было ложью. У него не осталось иллюзий насчёт чего бы то или кого бы то ни было. Он не мог лгать. Он мог, играя сам с собой в «горячо-холодно», определить, приведёт ли определённый порядок действий к определённому результату: что «ощущалось» более правдивым, было к лучшему.

Он даже не мог лгать самому себе в воспоминаниях. Он преследовал Малфоя на шестом курсе, потому что хотел знать, чем он занимается — правда. Но слизеринец ещё и привлекал его, как будто мир вплывал в более чёткий фокус, когда Малфой был рядом. Его чувства к Малфою не были простыми — ненависть, гнев, похоть, нежность, он даже боялся — не его, нет, никогда, но за него.

За Малфоем он послал частично из любопытства — проверить зелье и узнать, истинны ли его невероятные притязания. Удостовериться было жизненно необходимо — потому что, если это была правда в случае с Малфоем, тогда, помоги Мерлин, правдой было и всё остальное.  


***

Что бы там ни говорили про светлых, питались они очень даже хорошо. Вскоре после того как полностью стемнело, домовики принесли ужин, которым остался доволен даже я. Поели мы с Поттером вполне по-компанейски, в тишине.

Когда унесли последнюю перемену блюд, Поттер поймал мой взгляд.

— Ты не рассказал мне, чего вы там хотели добиться налётом на Министерство два дня назад.

Я только и мог, что на него уставиться. Надолго.

— Поттер, ты держишь нас в осаде уже несколько недель — мы не ходили ни в какой налёт, и тебе это отлично известно.

— Осторожно, Малфой, проглядывают твои истинные цвета.

Я нахмурился. Не моя вина, что самые важные для формирования моей личности годы я провёл в Поместье с отцовскими подручными.

— Так что случилось в Министерстве? Неужели очаровательные Невыразимцы нечаянно взорвали сами себя, а не того несчастного, которого в тот момент мучили?

Поттер мне ухмыльнулся.

— Как я понял, поскольку меня там, конечно же, не было, кто-то видел, как какие-то люди в чёрных мантиях и белых масках покидали Министерство. Кажется, никто не знает, как они туда проникли, но когда очевидцы набрались храбрости пойти разведать, они обнаружили гору трупов. Кстати, вот и причина, почему тебе можно не опасаться Скримджера или Невыразимцев, или большинства авроров, на самом-то деле. Все самые преданные сторонники Скримджера мертвы, — он взглянул на меня из-под ресниц.

Если бы это сказал слизеринец, да ещё в такой манере, я истолковал бы подобное сообщение однозначно, но Поттер, решивший поиграть в уклончивого политика-кукловода — для моего восприятия это было слишком.

— Так вот оно что, нарисовалась отчаянная группка беглых Упивающихся. Как мило. И умных каких, надо же, они же такие вдвойне опасны.

— Ну, не знаю, — мурлыкнул Поттер. — По-моему, найти лазейку в обход всех защитных чар Хогвартса — это очень даже умно.

Я отвернулся, чтобы не видеть его поганую усмешку.

— Ничего такого, что не смогла бы сделать Грейнджер, если бы взялась за дело _с умом_.

— Я так не думаю, — не согласился Поттер. — Гермиона думает прямолинейно, и для проведения исследований это просто замечательно, но вот способных строить лихо закрученные планы... таких среди моих людей нет — не считая Мундунгуса Флетчера, а от него у меня каждый раз болит голова.

Я заставил себя посмотреть на него снова, просто чтобы понять, что он, возможно, подразумевает.

Мой взгляд он встретил твёрдо.

— Я пойду на амнистию — и да, если кто в магической Британии сегодня и может принимать такие решения, то это я — но не безоговорочную. Во-первых, все в цитадели должны будут принести Нерушимую Клятву насчёт того, что не будут больше вести себя как Упивающиеся — никаких пыток населения, вне зависимости от магических способностей, никаких убийств, кроме как из самозащиты. Во-вторых, от каждого — клятва личной верности. В-третьих, это не относится к ближнему кругу Волдеморта.

— И кто числится в ближнем круге? — поинтересовался я.

Поттер любезно оттарабанил знакомые имена, начиная с тёти Беллы и заканчивая отцом.

Потом он посмотрел мне в глаза.

— Конечно, я мог бы сделать исключение.

Я много чего слышал про глаза Поттера — как и все, впрочем. В частности, сравнения с только что замаринованной жабой и вспышкой Авады Кедавра. Чего я никогда не слышал, так это описаний того, насколько они холодные, расчётливые и беспощадные — но именно такими я их увидел, когда Поттер оказался со мной к лицом к лицу.

— Чего ты хочешь?

— Я тебе уже сказал — то, что я хочу, у меня уже есть. Ты.

Я мысленно перебирал, в качестве кого он мог хотеть меня видеть рядом с собой — я определенно не был мастером зелий, но вполне мог претендовать на место аспиранта в этом искусстве. Плюс, в круге советчиков Поттера прискорбно не хватало слизеринцев — я мог бы войти в этот круг и привнести за стол совещаний столь остро необходимый глас разума.

Я выпрямился, довольный своим выбором.

— Хочешь, я прямо сейчас принесу Нерушимую Клятву?

Поттер, тварь невоспитанная, поставил локоть на стол и прикрыл рот ладонью. Я подавил порыв одёрнуть его, вот была бы в комнате мама...

— Не-е-ет... Я не совсем это имел в виду...

Я подождал, чтобы он объяснился подробнее. Он опустил руку и открыл рот, потом снова закрыл его. И так пару раз. Чтоб я вообще понимал, что он хочет до меня донести, изображая рыбу на суше.

Наконец Поттер встал, взял меня за руку и вздёрнул на ноги. От этого простого прикосновения меня бросило в дрожь. Слишком долго ко мне никто не прикасался подобным образом. Даже отец аккуратно избегал касаться моей кожи дольше, чем строго необходимо. Я знал, что всё дело в гордости и границах личного пространства, помнил про пристойность и вежливость, но хотел, чтобы ко мне прикасались.

Я весьма удивился, когда Поттер не отпустил мою руку, но вместо этого взял за плечо и заставил повернуться к нему. Мы были почти одного роста — он вырос немного с тех пор, как я последний раз его видел.

В его хватке не было ничего плохого — я мог вывернуться при желании, но поскольку он не делал ничего, что внушило бы мне опасения, я не стал утруждаться. Нет, взгляд-то у него был вполне себе опасный, но я не думал, что он начнёт бросаться заклятьями.

Он очень медленно протянул руку и положил её мне на плечи, и всё это время явно ждал от меня какой-то реакции. Поскольку я не представлял, к чему он вообще ведёт, я на всякий случай стоял не шевелясь вообще и позволял это. Стоял он близко, а его уродливая рубашка, наверное, очень тонкая, потому что грудью я чувствовал исходящий от него жар, однажды в детстве я уснул на коврике у камина, было похожее ощущение.

Поттер закусил губу и пожевал её. Разумеется, мимика эта несла в себе смысла не больше, чем пресловутая рыба на суше.

Хмурясь, он внезапно развернул меня и подтолкнул к зеркалу.

— Я хочу тебя, — выговорил он предельно отчётливо.

В зеркале он поднял руку к моим волосам. Я не смог сдержать дрожь, когда он убрал прядь с моей щеки.

Я закрыл глаза — что заставило меня ещё отчётливее ощущать жар его тела, теперь позади меня. Жизнь моего отца за... за это. Поттер, наверное, не думал даже, что мне может понадобиться время, чтобы решиться — может быть, для него это всё было предельно просто.

Для чистокровных ничего не было просто.

В кругу чистокровных, чтобы брак был полностью легитимным, должен был быть проведён Ритуал Сочетания — и провести его могли только девственные. Мерлин милосердный, да все это знают, ещё до того как родители научат этому заклинанию в ночь перед бракосочетанием — ритуал именно им и являлся.

Неслыханно среди чистокровных вступать до брака в сексуальные отношения с кем-то, кроме назначенного супруга или супруги? Нет, отнюдь, но на репутацию садилось несмываемое пятно, а магия навсегда теряла шанс стать столь же сильной, как у Сочетанных пар, фамильные дома могли не принять таких магов в качестве главы семьи, а их детей вполне могли счесть бастардами и вычеркнуть из семейного древа окончательно.

_Отец всегда сможет жениться повторно и завести ещё детей — линию рода этим я не нарушу._ Мысль о самоустранении из линии наследования ранила, но ни в какое сравнение не шла с тем, как ранила бы потеря последнего из родителей.

_Если уж идти на это, надо заодно выжать из ситуации всё возможное и невозможное._ Поттер не был особо противен. Не был уродлив и, по всей вероятности, не имел ни малейшего представления, с чем я останусь, если соглашусь на его предложение.

Мерзким манипулятором, вот он кем был. Опять же, им был и я.

Я развернулся к нему, схватил его за проклятый героический подбородок и жестоко, горько поцеловал в губы.

На секунду он напрягся, а потом начал гладить меня руками по плечам и спине. Я поежился, отчасти отстраненно удивляясь, что я настолько отчаянно изголодался по телесным контактам и не понимал этого.

Предполагалось, что поцелуй закончится тем, что я оттолкну его назад. Я бы толкнул его вниз на кровать, но поскольку я в своё время ограничил изучение эротики в угоду самоконтролю, я не знал технических деталей, которые пригодились бы на практике.

И совсем не предполагалось, что всё закончится тем, что мы прижмёмся друг к другу, блаженствуя в простом комфорте человеческого прикосновения.

4.

Волосы Драко щекотали Гарри нос на вдохе, ну и ладно. Парень в его руках был напряжён, даже трясся слегка. Так дело явно не пойдет.

Зелье подсказывало, что Драко не был исключительно гетеросексуален — но подсказало также, что Драко был девственником. _Когда бежишь, спасая собственную жизнь или отнимая чужие, едва ли подворачиваются шансы потрахаться._ Опять же, пока на ум приходили схожие ситуации среди собственных сторонников, он не мог не размышлять. Если бы Люциус не прибрал к рукам контроль над цитаделью, что бы случилось с Драко? Отчаяние толкало людей на странные поступки, а если изначально, прежде чем впасть в отчаяние, порядочными эти люди не были...

Драко пошевелился, слегка расслабляясь в его объятьях. У Гарри не было ни малейшей идеи, как поступать дальше: в настоящий момент просто стоять здесь, вдыхая запах кожи и одеколона Драко, захлёстывало мало не с головой.

Гермиона — в те три дня, когда она держалась исключительно на кофеине и энергетиках — как-то прочитала Гарри лекцию о том, что такое «тактильный голод». Она сказала, что он стремится исправить эмоциональное пренебрежение Дурслей, цепляясь за любого относительно доброго человека и отказываясь видеть его недостатки или проступки. Более того, причина, по которой Гарри был известен в определенных кругах как Мальчик-Который-Дразнит была в том, что он хотел прикосновений, но чувствовал, что может удовлетворить эту потребность только сексом — а секс, в свою очередь, был делом слишком интимным и пугающим, так что он никогда не позволял ситуации зайти дальше поцелуев и тисканья.

Он жалел, что зелье не позволяло ему отрицать истинность всех этих утверждений.

Драко шевельнулся, с тем чтобы пристроиться уютнее — назвать его движение можно было только так, и Гарри неловко погладил его по спине. Он согласился, потому что... Гарри пробежался по списку возможных мотиваций, но единственная причина, прозвучавшая правдиво, была «от отчаяния». Гарри держал в объятьях человека, который так ужасно боялся неудачи — потерять единственного оставшегося родителя и пожертвовать жизнями своих единственных оставшихся друзей — что пошёл бы на всё что угодно, лишь бы спасти их.

_Боже, я ничем не лучше Волдеморта, если заставлю его это сделать._ Несмотря на это понимание, он как-то не мог заставить себя оттолкнуть Малфоя. Объятия давали чувство безопасности, было приятно, и Драко медленно расслаблялся в его руках.

_“Если я скажу ему, что ему не придётся этого делать, он..._ — Гарри постарался сосредоточиться на серебряной нити, бегущей сквозь разум. — _Он разозлится... велик шанс, что он разозлится настолько, что сделает какую-нибудь глупость, например, демонстративно вернётся в цитадель и велит им стоять насмерть. Такой чертовски гордый, он скорее предпочтёт, чтобы я его изнасиловал, нежели дал отступить с честью. Глупый, надменный, проклятый чистокровка._

_Но если я дам ему время это обдумать... он воспримет это, как инсинуацию, что ему нужно сперва набраться храбрости, и — опять же, разозлится, демонстративно уйдёт, а потом они в лицах изобразят самоубийственную атаку лёгкой кавалерии на пушки при Балаклавах._

_Моей жизни остро не хватает кнопки обратной перемотки”._

Гарри открыл глаза и скосил взгляд вниз, на светлую шевелюру. _Если мы это сделаем, он возненавидит меня..._ Зелье хлестнуло его — верный признак, что он подумал неправду и попытался поверить в неё.

— Драко...

Драко яростно поцеловал его и схватил за рубашку, смял кулаками. Едва отстранившись, свирепо уставился ему глаза в глаза, и Гарри осознал, что Малфой может быть и пугающим.

— Ты сам это начал, Поттер. Заигрался в игру “Кто в доме хозяин”, надо же, а как дошло до дела, перетрусил?

Гарри схватил Драко за локти.

— Я послал Рона и его отряд убить Скримджера. Теперь волшебному миру нужен лидер — и по всей видимости, это я.

— Пугающая, но интригующая перспектива, — ответил Драко.

Гарри поцеловал его, прямо в кривящиеся в усмешке губы, и ухмыльнулся.

Горизонтальный квиддич насилием не является, так ведь?

***

Я знал, что он это сделает — знал ещё до того, как он сам это понял. У гриффиндорцев кишка тонка играть во власть по-слизерински. Он предоставил мне выбор — а потом захотел отдёрнуть его прочь, как морковку. Он бы, наверное, даже отмазал отца от справедливого и непредвзятого суда исключительно по причине смущения. Как бы то ни было, я знал, что со временем его чувство вины потускнело бы и я оказался бы «у него в долгу».

Так я теряю Поместье — но если Поттер действительно сможет сделать то, что заявляет — а я видел, как он уже сделал некоторые впечатляющие вещи — иметь в долгу уже его совсем неплохо. Это только поможет семье Малфоев восстановить своё влияние и репутацию.

Спотыкаясь, мы добрались до постели — и реальность как-то притушила мои яростные планы и козни. Поттер наверняка что-то заметил по моему лицу, потому что он хоть и изображал пренебрежение, была-таки у него во взгляде скребущая крупинка тревоги — так же он смотрел на Грейнджер, когда она начинала хвататься за мётлы и трещать о самоучителях по полётам.

Тоже мне беспощадный кандидат в Тёмные Лорды: если бы я отказался — или, не дай Мерлин, расплакался — он бы из кожи вон вылез, изображая идеального джентльмена.

Я размышлял, имеют ли Грейнджер и семья Уизли хоть малейшее представление о том, сколько у них власти над этим, ну, мальчиком. Если и имеют, я ни разу не замечал, чтоб они её использовали. У меня-то, конечно, совести на это хватит, терзаться точно не буду.

И потом, я своё решение уже принял.

Я растянулся на кровати так изящно, как сумел, учитывая обстоятельства.

Поттер подобрался и попытался принять величественный вид. Трудно было, но я сумел не засмеяться.

— На тебе слишком много надето, — сообщил он мне.

— А ты говоришь банальности, — я пожал плечами и слез с кровати, чтобы раздеться. Поттер скрестил руки на груди и прислонился к столбику полога, стараясь — безуспешно — выглядеть устрашающе и соблазнительно, словно в пафосном таком готическом романе.

Первые две застёжки моей мантии его не тронули, но пока я расстегивал все сверху вниз, поймал его на том, что он опять закусил губу.

Я дал мантии соскользнуть с плеч, сложил её и повесил на спинку стула, всё это время с успехом не глядя на Поттера. Когда я всё-таки взглянул на него — поскольку меня, в отличие от Поттера, учили правильно использовать для победы каждое оружие из имеющегося арсенала, особенно фамильную малфоевскую внешность — я увидел, что на месте соблазнителя стоит школьник-очкарик.

— Что… Эти... Это… — он показал широким жестом, но это что, моя нательная одежда ошарашила его до состояния идиота?

— В цивилизованном обществе это называется «бельё», Поттер. Ты много лет жил в общей спальне с другими юношами, по крайней мере двое чистокровных там были — не говори, что раньше никогда не видел комплект нижнего белья.

По тому, как он уставился, было предельно ясно — нет, не видел. Я закатил глаза и потянулся пальцами к узлу у ворота шемизы.

— Если это тебя настолько выбивает из колеи, — начал я, готовясь расшнуровать проклятый узел, и тут рука Поттера перехватила моё запястье.

Он заворожённо оглядел мою шемизу и подштанники. 

— Они... они на шнуровке.

— Да, что вполне очевидно всякому, кто не слепой. Пуговицы — это для магглов.

Он провел рукой по тонкому льну моей сорочки. 

— Иди на кровать.

Я не впечатлился, пока он снова не поймал мой взгляд. На меня смотрел тот человек, который отдавал приказ убить Министра. От тьмы в этом взгляде меня прошило возбуждение, которое тщился вызвать фальшивый соблазнитель.

Я вольготно расположился на постели и стал ждать, что интересного он сделает.

Не отводя от меня глаз, он скинул кроссовки и маггловскую одежду, наплевав на изящество и стиль. Остался стоять в чём-то, что у магглов было призвано изображать бельё — треугольник белой ткани, туго обтягивающий его бугрящуюся эрекцию.

Я слышал, что первое предназначение одежды — презентабельность в брачных танцах, и что несколько кусочков шёлка и кружев способны даже Миллисент Булстроуд превратить в секс-богиню.

Так вот, в случае с маггловской одеждой это решительно не правда. К счастью, Поттер скоро предстал передо мной во всём своём нагом великолепии — что было намного интереснее.

Он прошагал к кровати и встал вплотную, возвышаясь надо мной. Я устроился поудобнее среди россыпи подушек, вытянув в стороны длинные бледные конечности, чтобы произвести самое выигрышное впечатление.

Поттер снова зажевал губу.

Я приподнял бровь и этак небрежно начал поигрывать одной рукой с кожаным шнурком.

У Поттера заметно поплыли вширь зрачки.

— Немножко похоже на корсет, не правда ли? — заметил я, поддерживая беседу. — Ты точно уверен, что тебе именно парни нравятся?

Он пробубнил что-то, махнул в мою сторону рукой — и внезапно я ощутил себя престранно — как будто задница вся влажная и... открытая.

— О, я думаю, мои предпочтения насчёт парней неоспоримы, — мурлыкнул Поттер. Он забрался на кровать и уставился мне в глаза сверху вниз, вытягивая у меня из пальцев кончики шнурков. — У меня было мало качественно завернутых подарков, Малфой. Признаюсь, я, скорее, порву обертку, чем стану разворачивать, — он провёл кончиком указательного пальца по центру моей груди. — Но тебя я буду разворачивать тщательно и не спеша, а потом я тебя отымею. Понятно?

По какой-то неизвестной причине, от мысли, что меня покроют и в духе Поттера дико объездят по-казачьи, у меня дёрнулся член.

Он поцеловал меня и погладил по груди, наглея с каждым прикосновением. Несправедливо, что у него настолько больше опыта, чем у меня — знать бы раньше, что Ритуал Сочетания мне не светит, уж точно не растекался бы сейчас с такой готовностью в лужицу под ласками Поттера.

— Ты дрожишь, — прошептал Поттер у самой моей кожи.

— Дай к тебе прикоснуться, я и тебя дрожать заставлю, — ответил я.

— Никто тебе не запрещает, — вот и всё, что он ответил, целуя мой правый сосок через сорочку. Рука, которую я завёл на его плечо, судорожно сжалась, и он тихонько ойкнул. Но от моих сосков не отвлёкся. Он цеплял зубами один и пощипывал второй, а ткань промокала и там, и там, поскольку он чередовал своё внимание.

_“Это, может быть, даже стоит Поместья”_ , — подумал я расплывчато, когда он начал распутывать кожаную шнуровку.

***

Гарри неудержимо тянуло трогать Драко руками, перестать было решительно невозможно. Тело, заключенное в мужской корсет — а разум Гарри отказывался обозначать эту деталь одежды как-то иначе — вздрагивало от каждого его прикосновения. _Если он в таком состоянии, когда ласки всего лишь через ткань, что же с ним станет, когда мы её снимем?_ Он и так-то никогда не считал Малфоя невосприимчивым, но эта восхитительная дрожь, румянец, поднимающийся по шее и расцветающий на щеках, как наркотик, вызывал откровенное привыкание.

Сорочка, или как там это правильно называлось, зашнуровывалась светло-коричневыми кожаными шнурками от ключиц до пупка. Что бы там Малфой ни говорил о корсетах, в эту вещицу были вшиты косточки — предположительно, вот он, секрет идеальной осанки Малфоев. Конструкция не столько стесняла и уж вовсе не была призвана придать Малфою женственности — она просто заключала его в подобие плотно облегающего доспеха. Вплетенная в ткань сорочки магия щипала Гарри кончики пальцев, а от ребер жесткости приятно било разрядами.

Чтобы ненароком не нарушить обещание насчёт срывания обёртки, Гарри не смел задерживать внимание на нижней части комплекта, однако вполне отчётливо чувствовал, как Малфою тянут завязки, туго зашнурованные прямо над напряжённой плотью. Гарри порадовался собственной предусмотрительности — готовясь к встрече, проштудировал сексочары на все случаи жизни — а то Малфой взорвался бы, как гейзер, когда они едва начали. _Какие наши годы, разумеется, время на передышку чисто символическое, но всё же, всё же..._

— Поттер, — зашипел Малфой, выгибаясь под его прикосновениями.

— А я-то грешным делом полагал, что слизеринцы — воплощение терпения, — прошептал Гарри. Драко — или его камердинер, хотя мысль о том, что к Драко прикасался кто-то ещё, просто чудовищна — надевая корсет, не позволил себе ни небрежности, ни пижонства. Он завязал кожаную шнуровку не на бантик, а на узел, но не настолько тугой, чтобы понадобился нож. Гарри распустил его рывком и буквально кожей почуял ещё одну волну прохладной магии. Мысль, что это могла быть ловушка — не говорил ли Драко, что на их стороне были провидцы? — пронеслась настолько мельком, что зелье просто не успело среагировать и показать ему степень её истинности.

Ощущениям от расшнуровывания сорочки не полагалось быть эротичнее, чем расшнуровывание собственных кроссовок... хотя сейчас он вот думал об этом — Малфой, в этом наряде, обутый в высокие сапоги на шнуровке — член откровенно дёрнуло. Кожаные шнурки были мягкими и гибкими, а отверстия, в которые их продевали — с металлической окантовкой и тёплые, согретые телом Малфоя, почувствовал, когда раздвигал в стороны лён. Грудь у Малфоя порозовела, тонкие светлые волоски оказались едва темнее, чем его шевелюра.

Сопротивляться порыву лизнуть Гарри даже пытаться не стал — и обстоятельно прошёлся языком сверху вниз как раз по грудной косточке, постепенно раскрывая сорочку. Напоследок щедро вылизав пупок, Гарри выпрямился и сел любоваться делом рук своих.

В распахнутой сорочке Драко выглядел на удивление уязвимым — и очаровательно сознающим этот факт. И мелькнуло снова в его взгляде что-то такое вроде нервозности, когда Гарри крепко ухватил шнурок за концы, туго натянул и с силой дернул, проверяя на прочность.

— Тебе нет необходимости меня привязывать, — сказал Драко, но осекся, поняв, что его голос слегка залез в верхнюю октаву. Дёрнул головой так эффектно, как смог, волосы спутались ещё хлеще. Продолжил более сильным голосом: — Но если тебе надо, я бы предпочёл что-то пошире, чем этот шнурок. Я не прихожу в восторг, когда мне режут запястья.

_“И чем это вы, слизеринцы, занимаетесь в подземельях, если тебе на ум приходит такое в первую очередь?_ — размышлял Гарри. Зелье охотно подсказало, что Драко вспомнил ночь на башне и гибель Дамблдора. — _Он думает, это предполагается в качестве наказания”._

И этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы послать зелье сквозь воспоминания, которые Гарри пытался скрыть. За считанные секунды перед ним предстал Дамблдор, с которого Верита Скрире беспощадно содрало и предрассудки Гарри, и тщательно возведенный самим директором образ.

Намеренно небрежно Гарри уронил шнурок за край кровати и нагнулся к Драко, легонько цапнув зубами его ухо.

— Знаешь, что случилось со Снейпом, после того как Дамблдор пал?

Драко подскочил и, как показалось Гарри, странно на него посмотрел.

— Э-э, нет.

Гарри прошёлся языком от мочки уха и вниз, чётко по нити яростно пляшущего пульса.

— Его нашли в маггловской больнице. Он потерял всякий контроль над своей магией, — Гарри снова остро куснул его за ухо, — даже имя собственное вспоминал через раз, ему всё казалось, что сейчас тысяча девятьсот семьдесят какой-то.

Гарри жёстко провёл ладонями вдоль тела Малфоя, замечая, что после его рук остаются красные отметины. Драко отзывался с той же готовностью и дрожью, что и раньше, но теперь был явно озадачен и смотрел настороженно.

— Задумывался когда-нибудь, почему Снейп стал Упивающимся Смертью?

— Злобный мерзавец, власти хотел... Поттер!

Гарри перестал рассеянно дергать за шнуровку на подштанниках Драко и улыбнулся ему без всякого веселья вообще.

— Снейп не был идиотом. Он был полукровкой. Он был гениальным зельеваром. Власть он мог получить и собственными стараниями, плюс, он был слишком умен, чтобы его затянуло к Упивающимся.

— Всё это, конечно, занимательно, но я на самом деле, — Драко дёрнулся, когда Гарри попытался просунуть палец ему за пояс, — не понимаю, к чему...

— Есть «обделённая молодёжь», которая вступает в различные организации ради власти, ради безопасности, или ради чего-то там ещё. Это большинство Упивающихся. Но неужели ты всерьёз считаешь Снейпа годным кандидатом хоть в какое-то общество? Да он уже к тринадцати годам был подтверждённым мизантропом — он не увидел бы в этом смысла.

— Но он был... проклятье, да развяжи его... он был... последователем Тёмного Лорда.

— Ну да, а что обычно случается с теми, кого держали под Империусом больше десяти лет, когда наложивший Империус внезапно умирает?

Драко примёрз к месту и уставился Гарри в глаза с растущим пониманием.

— Но... Дамблдор... Он же был буквально _воплощением_ Света...

— Кем он был, — прошептал Гарри ему в подбородок, — так это менее честным и более умным Волдемортом. Ему был нужен шпион в рядах Волдеморта, он не мог заполучить его любым другим способом, так что он создал его. И это ещё не всё. Честно говоря, его убийство было самым лучшим, что могло случиться в магическом мире. Снейпу, бедолаге, орден надо дать за заслуги, если он когда-нибудь придёт в себя.

Гарри прикусывал кожу Драко, спускаясь по шее до ключицы.

— Я это всё к чему говорю, боль я тебе причинять не стану. Если бы я этого хотел, то не стал бы накладывать растягивающие и смазывающие чары.

Гарри дернул распущенные шнурки за кончики, выдёргивая их из петель, и вволю посмотрел, как Драко выгнуло от ощущений.

Подштанники разошлись, как по волшебству, открывая Гарри обзор на покрасневший член Драко и золотистые завитки. Гарри стянул их вниз и прочь, Драко не то что возразить, шевельнуться не успел. Нервозность вернулась в его взгляд, и Гарри улыбнулся.

***

Ухмылка Поттера тревожила меня не то слово как.

— Подтяни колени к груди, — велел он. Идти на попятную было поздно — даже если бы он сам это позволил, а на текущий момент я уже намного меньше был в этом уверен — иначе моя гордость никогда не оправится. Поза мне не нравилась категорически, и если именно в ней суть однополого секса, то не хотелось бы часто быть принимающей стороной — это если моё мнение будет приниматься в расчёт.

Член Поттера, который ранее казался примерно средним, теперь выглядел намного больше, пока он его пристраивал. Поттер молча поощрял меня обнять его ногами — и я вознёс благодарность годам тренировок по верховой езде. Хотя бы гибкости мне для подобного хватит.

Я начать гадать насчёт опытности Поттера — ерзая и притираясь напоследок, он снова начал жевать губу и дёрнулся, когда я положил руки ему на плечи, чтобы помочь ему держать равновесие и, как следствие, предотвратить ещё большее унижение бедного меня.

Потом безо всякого предупреждения он двинул вперед, и мне пришлось объявить это, а не его постельные чары, самым странным ощущением вообще.

Наполненность, вот что это было за чувство, которое балансировало, вот-вот грозя стать болью, но не пересекало эту определенную черту. Я остро чувствовал, как на меня давит вес Поттера — и ещё больше его напирающая магия.

— Дыши — помогает, - прошипел Поттер. Я только тогда осознал, что он замер на месте и ждал, что я либо расслаблюсь, либо заору.

О да, большой, грубый дикарь, ну в самом деле. А под кроватью наверняка прячет плюшевого грифончика.

Я выдохнул, от чего сократились мышцы, которые я вообще как-то мало раньше замечал. Поттер побагровел ещё сильнее.

— Давай, пока тебя удар не хватил, — велел я.

И он дал.

После первых нескольких движений я уже не сознавал, входит он или выходит. Осталось только восхитительное трение и одна крайне чувствительная точка — я содрогался каждый раз, как он в неё попадал. Впервые — не считая полётов — я позволил инстинктам захлестнуть себя с головой.

Звуки, которые я издавал, поттерово пыхтение, которое в других обстоятельствах привело бы меня в ярость, моя дрожь — всё это было не по-Малфоевски, не для чистокровных, непристойно. И всё же я стонал и впивался в кожу Поттера пальцами, пока напрочь не онемели кончики, каждый раз когда он двигался в меня или обратно, и не мог перестать. Осознание происходящего сузилось до его яростных толчков и моего ноющего, забытого члена.

Я извивался под ним — развратно, безрассудно, выгибаясь ради того чтобы сгладить — или наоборот, усилить? — яркие ощущения. Невидимая рука — ах, как сладко с магией — обхватила мой член и потерла его дважды.

Моё тело сжалось судорогой вокруг Поттера, и он взвыл.

***

Гарри пошевелился, просыпаясь, гадая, что это такое угловатое лежит рядом в его кровати. Он моргнул на спутанную массу светлых волос и вальяжно раскинутые элегантные руки-ноги, потом устроился на прежнем месте, вернув голову на грудь Драко. Царапины на спине заставляли его одновременно морщиться и улыбаться. Ускользая обратно в дрёму, он подумал, что ему пригрезился золотой ободок на пальце, пускающий солнечные блики.


End file.
